


Datenight

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Divergent, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), First Dates, JohnDave Week, JohnDave Week 2020, M/M, Post-Sburb (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave takes John out to have the perfect dream date that basically any 13 year old boy would die for, expect the thing is... John's 23.For JohnDave Week 2020 - Day 2 Datenight
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	Datenight

Dave's been fixing his suit for almost ten minuets now. He's fixing his bangs as he stands in front of the door to John's old house. He's just trying to make sure that he looks perfect before he takes John out on the fucking night of his life.

John's been bummed and stuck at home for the past few... well years really. John just hasn't been the same since his dad died. Dave understands, John didn't just lose his dad, he lost his whole life, their world... everything was just gone in an instant. No one is going to feel stable after something like that. Dave kept coming by John's place, just to let John know that he's not alone and things would get better. The two of them would talk and talk about anything and everything. Eventually, after all their late nights, John went on to talk about how being with Dave makes him feel like himself, like how his life used to be. John let slip something about questioning something... about being a bit curious... Dave's mind picked it up right away as John feeling something new and potentially romantic about Dave... but Dave wrote it off as his heart playing tricks on him again. There's no way that John would ever be interested in him. John got feed up after putting in more than a few hints and then just manned up and kissed Dave on the lips. He lingered onto Dave's lips and when he pulled away he only said one thing... "wow" ...That was it, John felt a spark in his heart after that kiss ignite his entire soul. John was certain that he wanted Dave, he wanted to be with him and since Dave never talked about any other guy than him... John just assumed that Dave was interested. After all, John's _gay best friend_ always openly daydreamed out loud about going on a perfect date and getting married to a sweet guy with a big heart. John was pretty sure that sweet guy with beautiful eyes was him.

Since John was told directly that the sweet guy Dave daydreamed about was him, John encouraged Dave to, finally, take him out for a night on the town here on Earth C and live the dream. John got all dressed up in his best pair of jeans and the only sweater he has that doesn't have food stains on it. John knew that Dave would take forever to get ready so he told John to pick him up at 6, but in his heart John knew it would really be 7. John's been waiting downstairs and mindlessly playing on his little portable game console. Remarkably, the games here on Earth C are even more fun and addicting than the ones John grew up with. John marveled at the tiny screen as Dave struggled to pat down a wrinkle on his jacket.

Dave was getting frustrated with his whole outfit, it's not perfect but fuck it. He's been standing there for too long and he's tired. Dave pops a bouquet for roses out of his sylladex and rings the bell. John instantly locked his screen and put it down on the couch as he sat up. John ran over to the front door and swung it open with a big dopey smile on his face. "Dave!"

Dave felt his heart pound against his chest. John looked so happy to see him and he's smile is so cute and John's voice sounds so sweet and after John went through puberty he grew taller than Dave and Dave was still expecting John to be the same short, dorky John Egbert that he grew up with, not this burly strong hot man! Dave's face instantly turns red, his hands shake as he struggles to hand the roses over to John. John took them into his hands and took a large whiff of the gift. John held them close to his heart and then placed them down into the vase of water he had at the ready, he knew that Dave would bring them, it was one of the many things Dave would daydream about during his visits to John's place.

Dave's entire body was shaking now. He was sweating up a storm as John complemented his suit and told him, "you looked so handsome when I opened the door and then I said your name and you just went from dreamy to adorable in no seconds flat!"

"I- ha... man. You look nice too, just threw me off is all." Dave tried to put back on his stoic, cool guy persona, but the moment John planted a kiss onto Dave's cheek, Dave turned into a pile of mush again.

Dave's smile turned into the wiggly little line and his eyes were dazed behind his tinted shades. To John, Dave looks like he was an inflatable tube guy they put in front of a car dealership. John couldn't resist placing another kiss onto Dave's kiss.

* * *

It took a few extra moments Dave to settle down and back into his _cool kid_ persona. John happily stepped into Dave's luxury sports car. John made a joke about how it looks just like the kinda car a little kid would dream about having. "It's like sucha-" John was interrupted by Dave asking, "did I mention that we're gonna stop at an arcade for the first part of our date?"

From that point on, John was bouncing up and down like an exactable little kid. John was so excited the entire drive, once they finally parked, John unbuckled and swung open the door. He rushed over to the driver's side and helped Dave up. Dave switched into his God Teir outfit and then fixed that into something more casual. John smiled at the costume change, John already knows that Dave was going to do that for the rest of the night.

John dragged Dave with him up to the entrance of a huge building in the city. It was as big as a office building and the entire place was filled to the brim with arcade games, vr headsets and on one floor, there's lazer tag. John pointed at the screen that just flashed a photo of the floor filled with lazer tag. "Oooh! Ooh! Dave! We have to go there first!"

"We're going to, man... I was just hoping I could have surprised you."

John rested his head onto Dave's shoulders. He openly "awwwww"ed at the gesture that Dave was planning on surprising him with something as fun and as cool as lazer tag. The guy in the booth selling them admission bands stared at the two immortal God's in front of him. The poor trolls eyes clearly showing that he was in complete distress that two of the people who created the world and this very universe were getting excited over fucking a lazer tag date.

John and Dave paid extra to be able to eat free, John confessed he got a little hungry waiting up for Dave to come by so they grabbed some nachos and shared a plate. John happily smiles with his mouth closed as his face is stuffed with cheese and onion rings Dave asked them to put on top. John gave Dave another kiss for being so smart, those onion rings with that liquid cheese is better than anything John could even imagine. Dave has such good taste in everything. John lets him know, he starts talking about how good Dave's music is starting to sound now that they are older and Dave is more privy to remixing beats. John told Dave his style in clothing and fashion is unmatched and Dave thanks John for gifting him with the eye wear that he's been wearing literally since he was a kid.

When the two of them finish contemplating each other, the food is already cold. They toss out the rest and get to work tracking down that lazer tag floor.

* * *

It's almost pitch black, flashing purple and green lights are peaking through the fog.

John's running around the arena, fucking masterfully shooting at everyone else's vests like he was a trained vet for the god damn war. Dave stared on in awe at the love of his life winning for his team, shit... John was carrying them all now. Dave should break out and do something. Dave starts running around with em, running along Dave's side and protecting his back from anyone trying to do John in.

Once they finish rolling around and hoping over obsticles to catch a breath, the games called. Their team won. John cheers! "We did it!" Dave punches John's shoulder and smiles. The two of them chuckling and drenched in sweat. Dave asks him, "yo, man... you feel like ice cream?"

"Uh! Yeah!?" John happily nods.

* * *

Right in between the two of them on a table sat a pizza covered in Cheetos, chicken nuggets, fries, and lots and lots of cheese. Dave dumped his boneless spicy buffalo wings onto his slice as John took his cup filled with one scoop of strawberry ice cream and plopped it right onto his slice. John rolled his pizza and awkwardly took a huge bite and Dave followed. Dave nodded, his shit tasted like fire and it was legit good. John covered his mouth and ran over to the trash can to spit out the shit he just put into his mouth.

Dave laughs and calls out to him, "I told you it'd be shit, man."

* * *

John opens his eyes, they're filled with crust. He feels a weight on his chest. John's still wearing his jeans from last night and shit... he got a stain on his only good sweater. Dave's laying on top of John and resting on John's couch on the first floor. They were at that arcade for legit 24 hours, dicking around and eating shit and they passed out right when they got home. John needs to get up to go to the bathroom. Dave groans when John moves. John stays where he is, he can spare a few more seconds of cuddling before he gets up to shit his brains out. After that amazing date Dave took John out on, Dave deserves a morning tailored just for him. When John gets up... he's gonna grab some AJ for his favorite guy.


End file.
